


Don't Blink, Don't Cry (Hold It Steady)

by sourirs (sourirpourmoi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, I would kill everyone yiu love, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zombie Apocalypse, as far as the eye can see, deal with it okay, fluffy fluffy fluff, i have too many emotions, if I carried this on, so apparently this is just fluff, zangst, zombies too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, Stiles, I never thought I’d- I found you. Oh god, I finally found you."<br/>He sounds so much like Derek, the pain rips through Stiles’ heart.<br/>Derek.<br/>His Derek. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink, Don't Cry (Hold It Steady)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr but I panicked and was scared id lose it just in case I were to carry it on.  
> Please let me know what you think, comments make my world go round! ♥

 

"D-Derek?" Stiles couldn’t breathe, his heart hammered in his chest angrily and he struggled to swallow past the thump in his throat.

 

He clutches the gun tighter, refusing to let vulnerability show.

 

"Stiles." Der- The person breathes, dropping to his knee’s. 

 

Stiles doesn’t- He can’t- 

 

He won’t believe it.

 

Derek Hale is dead.

 

"Derek is dead. I watched him die. Who are you?" He says stiffly, pointing the gun at the person. He’s no zombie that’s for sure, his eyes were frantic but they weren’t white. The blood on his clothes gave a foul stench and his bruises gave away his exhaustion.

 

"God, Stiles, I never thought I’d- I found you. Oh god, I finally found you." He sounds so much like Derek, the pain rips through Stiles’ heart. Derek. His Derek. 

 

"N-no. You can’t be. He’s dead." Please god no, let me wake up, I can’t see this anymore.

 

I miss you.

 

I miss you so much.

 

"It’s me. Ask me anything." 

 

Stiles lowers his gun. He looks anywhere except the persons face.

 

"First time you told me you loved me." Stiles says, scowling at him. Technically it isn’t a trick question because Derek never actually-

 

"I didn’t. I grabbed your hand when we were walking home and you told me you’d take it as my declaration."

 

Stiles closes his eyes at the memory.

*

Derek’s laughing, Stiles thought, Derek’s laughing and it’s because of me. God I love him.

 

He was smiling like an idiot but it was okay because so was Derek. 

 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them and Stiles was nervous with anticipation.

 

Please, do something stupid.

 

Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me.

 

Derek scowled at the ground and Stiles deflated slightly.

 

His hand was suddenly wrapped in warmth and he looked down, bewildered, at their entwined fingers.

 

Derek’s thumbed moved in small circles across his hand.

 

He looked up to Derek’s soft expression, small smile on his lips.

 

"I’m taking this as your declaration, Der." He managed, though his voice was hoarse with emotion.

 

Derek didn’t say anything.

 

He just smiled and squeezed their joined hands.

*

Stiles breathes out shakily and forces the tears to stay put.

 

"Lucky guess." He mutters, even though he knows it wasn’t.

 

It’s too much. He can’t-

 

It’s easier to just deny it.

 

Even the small possibility that Derek was- No.

 

"First Date."

 

Derek- The person looks down at the ground, his face tired and drawn. 

 

"Your favourite band," He whispers and Stiles gasps. “We went to see your favourite band." He laughs then, a figment, a pathetic fraction of a beautiful sound that still haunts Stiles in his dreams. “I’m not going to lie, I don’t remember any of it. Just people shouting. But- You- you made it worth it. You were so happy Stiles, singing, laughing, dancing." He grins widely, Stiles looks away quickly. “I feel asleep on the subway back. I woke up to your kiss."

 

The stranger looks up at him then, startling green eye’s pinning him, willing him to let go of this charade. To just accept it.

 

But he can’t he just- Stiles had spent two full years mindlessly killing zombies, saving his grief for the night when most of the pack were asleep. 

 

Stiles had lived two years without the love of his life. He’s changed. And he’s scared he won’t be good enough.

 

"I can even tell you about our first time-"

 

"Don’t." Stiles breathes, the tears fall now, streaking down his dirty face. “Please, stop."

 

"Do you even remember how you sounded? God, I can barely stand it, every night without you Stiles, I kept remembering. My hands on your hips, the moans you let out. The way you giggled when I sucked at your nec-"

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Stiles screams at him, getting up and pacing. He can’t, he can’t, please stop this, please. 

 

He’s shaking, the gun rattling in his hand. He’s going to break, he knows it. He’s going to lose it all.

 

"Stiles," whispers that fucking voice.

 

"N-no." He says through his tears, he forces his head down and slumps to his knees.

 

"Stiles please. Look at me. I’m alive."

 

Despite himself, Stiles finds himself looking up into that face. Into those eyes, willed by that fucking voice. 

 

He looks up and see’s it all. Derek. 

 

Derek smiles softly at him, a hand cradles his head and wipes away his tears with his thumb.

 

"Do you believe me now?" He whispers into the small space between them.

 

Stiles breaks again, sobs wrenching out of his body, chest heaving. He grasps Derek’s shoulders and holds on tight. Never let me go, please god, don’t go.

 

"I thought I lost you," he cries into his neck. “I thought I lost everything." Derek wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. 

 

Stiles is a fucking mess. He’s here, he’s alive, he’s alive. Oh god, he’s alive.

 

"I love you." Derek is whispering over and over again. “I love you so much, Stiles Stilinski."

 

Stiles can’t help it, a small laugh escapes him and suddenly he’s laughing through the tears. He pulls back and holds Derek’s face.

 

At his questioning glance he says, “It only took you a zombie apocalypse to say it, Derek Hale, man of few words."

 

Playing his part, Derek grunts at him, before breaking out into a huge grin.

 

Stiles closes the space between them in an instance, needing, yearning to feel those lips again.

 

They kiss like they never stopped. Not for two years, not for death, not even for a fucking day. It’s hungry and passionate, fuck gentle, Stiles thinks, gentle is for goodbye.

 

"I love you too," He says between harsh kisses, smiling against Derek’s lips. Derek’s mouth. Derek’s body.

 

Derek.

 

This, this is hello again.

 

 


End file.
